


it's my premonition

by heavydiirtysoul



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: (kind of), Hope you enjoy!!, Jacking off, M/M, Masturbation, blowjob, joshler - Freeform, just a smol thing bc i wanted to write some smut again lmao, sue me, this was way harder than i thought it would be but anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavydiirtysoul/pseuds/heavydiirtysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After MSG, Josh comes home to a lonely apartment, but fortunately the images in his head are very good company today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's my premonition

Alone time on tour was rare, if not completely impossible, so naturally the first thing Josh did when coming home to his empty, wonderfully quiet apartment in LA was to get rid of his clothes, flop down on the couch and close his eyes. One breath, two, three. 

It's over. 

You did it.

Another fear conquered, another success, a new day. 

He'd usually find himself bored after a mere five minutes.

 

A lot had happened this year, a lot of change: Their new record getting bigger and bigger, and neither of them had ever expected it to become this huge. The venues grew as well as their fanbase, new opportunities only waiting to be pursued, new dreams, huge dreams right at the tips of their fingers, and the thought alone sent shivers of excitement down Josh's spine.

He got lost in his imagination, his thoughts trailing off to yet another new aspect of his life – Tyler. 

Fine, Tyler wasn't exactly _new_ new, but still... For them, a lot had changed too. Platonic kisses on shoulders led to platonic hand-holding in the rain to not so platonic anymore pecks on lips and really far from platonic make out sessions after Madison Square Garden, and when they parted just a day ago, things had been... different.

They had agreed that some days or maybe weeks of separation couldn't do much harm – time to figure out what they wanted, where to go from here, what to make of those new experiences. Neither of them had planned on this, and they were hesitant upon their next steps. 

Obviously, a lot of fans would probably lose their minds over that kind of news. He and Tyler had internet after all, and curiosity got the best of them ever so often. There was a ridiculously huge amount of writing, art, songs even about his and Tyler's friendship, and most of them ended with him and his best friend being a whole lot more than 'just friends'.

But still, it wasn't just for them to decide – their families would have to know first, their friends, the crew – pretty much everyone, and their proceedings had to be planned carefully.

Josh's mind wandered back to that fateful night back in August when they'd played MSG - Tyler's hands buried in his hair, tugging needily, hot tongues against salty, sweaty skin, and Josh could already feel his body reacting to the memories.

Being alone wasn't always his favorite thing, but right now, he was more than relieved to be able to let his head fall back against the huge cushions on his couch, fingertips grazing along his stomach, the other running across his lips, and he started sucking on his index finger, slicking it up enough with closed eyes to almost get an impression of it not being his own finger, but much rather Tyler's.

The pictures were vivid and colorful, glazed, hazel eyes locking with his, deep and dark as the night, slender fingers closing around his dick, and he gave himself a few lazy, slow strokes, moaning quietly.

Maybe it wasn't the best idea to let his imagination run wild with this, random bolts of details popping up behind his eyelids as he started to build a steady rhythm, pumping his fist just fast enough to keep him close to the edge, but not enough to come already. 

Tyler's tongue sliding up his length, pretty pink lips closing around his cock, and Josh let his precum-stained thump glide over the head, biting back a gasp as he imagined his lover sucking him off, and his thighs were already trembling with lust. 

Just a little longer, he pushed himself, slowing his movements again, suppressing a moan as he clenched his fist a little more, the pressure enough to make him whimper as he imagined his own hand in Tyler's hair, pushing him to take more of his dick into his mouth, his hips bucking up, the pretty sounds of almost-choking, and right as he was about to come, he stopped moving completely.

He puffed out air with a sharp exhale as he realized he'd been holding his breath, and his heart was racing with the pain of restraint, forcing himself to keep still just a few seconds, the clenching muscles in his abdomen slowly calming, and he picked up the strokes again. 

It only took him about half a minute to be back to a whining mess, so close to tipping over the edge, and this time he allowed himself to fall apart.

Waves of pleasure were crashing into his mind violently, numbing out every other sensation besides the orgasm shaking his body, and the flashing images of Tyler's cum-stained face all red and flushed as he came all over him were enough to let him sob out his lover's name, leaving Josh behind as a panting mess on his couch, muscles clenching, hands ghosting along his dick as he helped himself through his orgasm.

When his breathing slowly calmed down again, he reached for his phone, face still all blushed and hot, only to find a text from Tyler.

_Thinking of you. Don't be naughty without me._

He chuckled quietly, contemplating his response for a moment, then sending back a selfie of him smirking teasingly with a thumbs up, and a simple _'too late buddy'_. 

The picture he got back was definitely not suitable for general audiences, and Josh decided that maybe, after a short break, a second round wouldn't be a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright short but sweet I guess!!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed this lil thing.
> 
> Prompt me at jcshxdun.tumblr.com


End file.
